Mass Effect: Grim Up North
by TheTaterTot
Summary: A young drug dealer from Earth is released from prison and sent to an Asari colony just after the First Contact War. Mainly OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The blue jacket was buffeted by the wind, it's baggy fabric rippled in the hostile weather.  
Dead trees stood side by side with rows of small, decayed terraced housing. The bricks were coated in vulgar language  
and faction affiliations were painted onto boarded up abodes that once served as family homes, now as dens for crooks and  
gang members to stow away in.

Philip rubbed his hands together, the black synthetic leather of his gloves making audible contact with each other.  
"Shit's dead today." His voice cracked, betraying his young age as he spoke.  
"Today? Damn, it's been dead for weeks." Philip's companion said as he walked alongside him while they slowly trudged up  
the battered pavement ahead of them. As they made their way around the corner of the run down building that sat idly  
on the side of the street; the sound of fireworks or small thunderclaps became apparent, causing the two to look at  
each other rather puzzled. The source of the confusion quickly became obvious, though, blatantly obvious at that, as two  
figures draped in red clothing came into sight from a ginnel inbetween two houses ahead of them...both of the figures  
carrying what seemed to be handguns.

"Shit, Tens!" shouted Philip's companion, Ab'. As both men began to turn around and run for cover behind a derelict wall  
on the other side of the street, sparks started to fly around their feet.  
"Ab', they're fucking blasting at us!" Philip declared as both men flew over the broken down wall, ducking behind it with  
their backs firmly planted to it's protective, brick face.

"We're gonna' have to light 'em up, Ab', they're not stopping." Philip said as he pulled up the bottom of his jacket  
and shirt, revealing a small pistol hidden in his waistband. Ab' looked on quietly, only his heavy breathing breaking his  
silence as Philip pulled the gun out of the waist of his tracksuit bottoms and only once glanced at Ab' before he announced  
their presence with return fire, the loud bangs resonating within the pair's eardrums.

The shorter of the two attackers, at the forefront of the assault, quickly soaked up the rounds that Philip let off;  
his red jersey now sporting numerous holes as he collapsed to the ground, his own pistol falling to the concrete with a  
metallic *clunk*.

"Fuck, Shepard!" The now deceased boy's friend turned his attention to Philip as he cried out in horror and anguish  
"You fucking ah-...you killed him!" the man's outburst was short lived though, as Philip regained his composure and  
trained the gun onto the grieving rival, firing upon him until he'd exhausted his magazine.

The man dropped dead, his body folding up under itself as he lay sprawled out in the middle of the road on the tarmac.

Philip and Ab' looked at each other in shock after they tore their eyes away from the scene in front of them;  
that is until the nearing sirens blared out only a few feet away, their contorted faces now highlighted in red and blue  
from the lights atop the car that was fixed on their position.

"Fuck." The two boys said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn. Six years wasted in a cell and no idea where Ab' is, or even any of the old crew. Just me, alone..._

The man infront of him spoke, breaking Philip's contemplation.

"Alright, Philip, here's how uh..." The old, scrawny man tapped the end of his pen to his chin as he sat in thought for a moment "here's how it's going to play out. I don't know if you heard, as you were in a cell an' all..." the man briefly chuckled. Philip didn't. "But just over a year ago, the war of First Contact ended, and now things are getting pretty, uh...interesting, if I do say so myself." The man smiled once more at Philip, but continued after recieving no response from him "Right...Well, anyway, we've had a proposition from the Asari"-

_That's what she said._ Thought Philip.

"And believe it or not, but **you're** a part of it. Not a big part, but still. The offer is pretty simple...We send a couple of "human specimens" to an Asari colony, you know, an Asari world, and vice versa, and we learn about each other's culture and uh...ideas, or something. You know the type of project I'm talking about, right?" The man looked at Philip rather optimistically, but that expression quickly changed as he heard the reply to his question.

"Not really, no. You're...what? sending me to an Asari prison instead of a human one? I'm a convict, mate, not a fucking scholar." Philip crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed at the man infront of him before turning his head away and staring at the wall, finding it more interesting than the current conversation.

"Listen, dipshit. It's pretty obvious you're not a fucking scholar, yeah. But they wanted a varied group of people sent over and seeing as you're some little dickhead from a shithole up North, we thought you'd tick the box of "Scum/Reject/Twat" and all that, a'right?"

Philip merely grunted in response, although his attention was now back on the man sitting at the other side of the desk, the man who had just hurled an array of insults at him.

"Good. Now, while you won't be locked up in a prison, you will still be serving the remainder of your sentence, albeit in a slightly different enviroment. Well, a very different enviroment." The man passed the pen he was rolling around on the desk over to Philip before continuing "Sign those papers infront of you...Yeah, on the desk, nobhead. And then be off with you. The receptionist will tell you how to proceed."


End file.
